Implantable lead assemblies can be used with implantable pulse generators (such as neurostimulators, pacemakers, defibrillators, or implantable cardioverter defibrillators (ICD)) to sense electric signals of the heart, neuro signals from the body, and/or deliver stimulus pulses to the heart or another anatomy. A lead assembly is implanted on, near or into the heart or another anatomy by inserting a distal leading end of the assembly into a vein that extends to the heart or near other anatomy. The lead assembly may be implanted into one or more chambers of the heart.
Some known lead assemblies are implanted into the heart or other anatomy using angiography. Angiography is an imaging procedure that visualizes blood vessels within a body. Typically, a radio-opaque contrast agent is injected into a blood vessel and an x-ray imaging modality (e.g., fluoroscopy) generates images of the blood vessel. Angiography also can be used to generate images of the lead assembly as the lead assembly is implanted in the body.
Angiography is not without problems. Angiography can cause cardiac arrhythmia during the implant procedure. The contrast agent may damage a patient's kidneys and/or lead to blood clots. Moreover, some patients may have an allergic reaction to the contrast agent. As the age of the patient increases, the risk of encountering one or more of these problems also increases.
A need exists for the ability to monitor the location of an implantable lead assembly as the lead assembly is implanted into a body, without the complications or risks associated with angiography.